


Thief

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, This pairing is hard for me, another attempt at humour, bapfamilyfeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thief in the dorm, and Yongguk is going to find out whodunit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

Bang Yongguk is a pretty mellow guy.

  
  
Sure, many people think he's intimidating, what with his deep voice and gangster raps and srs bsns face, but he's really a big softy.  He loves children, looks after the members like they were his own, nearly cries during Disney movies, and just generally wants to _help people_.  
  


 

He never really yells, curses, or has a bad attitude with the other members, is always encouraging them, or hearing them out, and despite their sometimes bad habits (Like Youngjae's nagging and Zelo's sleeptalking and Daehyun's constant hunger) he loves them alot, and considers them family even though its only been just over a year.  
  


 

There's just very little that can phase him.  
  


 

Except, of course, when a certain stuffed toy goes missing. _Again_.  
  


 

"Alright! Which one of you shit-faced little fuckers took Tigger!"  
  


 

Younjae and Zelo jump up from where they've been wresting on the floor and playing video games (and not cuddling, because, well, _no_ ,) and look at the oldest member as though he's got two heads.  
  


 

Or gone insane.  
  


 

Either is plausible when Bang Yongguk raises his voice and curses, but then, its _Tigger_.  
  


 

"Did..Did you ask Daehyun if he's seen him?" Youngjae stammers, his hand curled in Zelo's sweater as though ready to throw him across the room and out of the path of the rampaging leader. He doesn't really worry about throwing his best friend under the bus like that though, because the asshole ate the last of his ice cream the other day and he still hasn't forgive him.  
  


 

It was Neapolitan, dammit. Youngjae's favorite.  
  


 

"No, I have not. Where is he?" Yongguk growls, and his voice has gotten so low its almost hard to understand. Youngjae and Zelo just point toward the kitchen (Yongguk wonders why he even asked. If he wasn't sleeping, singing, or dying during practice, Daehyun was in the kitchen, stuffing his face.)  
  


 

"Jung. Dae. Hyun."  
  


 

The vocalist in question whirls around with a low shriek, his hands immediately going behind his back in vain to shield the open fridge. "I wasn't eating Youngjae's cake. I wasn't!"  
  


 

The evidence is all over his face, icing and all, so Yongguk just gives him the _look_. Daehyun opens his mouth, about to spew some elaborate story about aliens and jump ropes and skiing downhill naked, but Yongguk shakes his head before the Busan boy can even inhale. He can talk your ear off if you let him. And he has. "I don't fucking care, Daehyun.  I just want to know _Where. Is. Tigger."_  
  


 

Daehyun blinks. "Come again?"  
  


 

Yongguk growls and takes a step closer, and Daehyun lets out another small scream, body splaying in front of the fridge as though trying to protect it from harm. "If you do not tell me where Tigger is in the next _four seconds_ , Jung Daehyun, I will lock that fridge and all those cupboards up **_for a month_**."  
  


 

Daehyun's eyes are wider than his extra large dinner plates. "But hyung! I'll die!"  
  


 

Yongguk clenches his fists. "One,"  
  


 

Daehyun tries to protest. "But it's-"  
  


 

"Two,"  
  


 

Daehyun flails his arms around in panic. "Oh my god-"  
  


 

"Three,"  
  


 

Now he's angry. "You can't be-"  
  


 

"Fo-"  
  


"OKAYALRIGHTISWEARIHAVEN'TSEENHIMSINCETHISMORNINGOKAY. "  
  


He says it so fast it takes a moment for Yongguk to decipher, and then he's stomping out of the kitchen. Youngjae and Zelo are now on the couch, discussing gaming secrets (with their lips pressed together, but Yongguk doesn't see that because he is a man on a mission and they must just be really classified gaming tactics that require the utmost secrecy. Like how to win at tonsil hockey.)  
  


But there's one more person still here with Himchan out of the dorm, and though it seems very unlikely, Tigger is Yongguk's best friend (Okay, so maybe Himchan is his best friend, but Tigger doesn't talk as much as he does) and he will do anything to get him back.  
  


 

He walks into the room the boys share and notices for the first time that there is a familiar body in a certain Ulzzang's bed. Only it isn't the one it should be.  
  


 

He walks over to get a better look, because his eyesight is shit but he's only twenty three, and sighs. Jongup is asleep in Himchan's bed.  
  


 

And then Yongguk has to take a double take.  
  


 

Jongup is holding Tigger.  
  


 

_Jongup is snuggling Tigger_.  
  
 ****

 

**Jongup HAS Tigger**.  
  


 

 Yongguk opens him mouth to yell, to scream, because taking best friends - not objects, no, Tigger is most certainly NOT just an object - is not okay, he's told them a hundred times, no taking each other's shit, when Jongup rolls over with a little frown, curls his arms around the stuffed toy tighter, and murmurs.  
  


 

"Himchanhyung.."  
  


 

Oh.  
  


 

Yongguk feels his insides melt into a warm tangled sticky mess of goo (Manly goo, mind you. Manly goo. He's got some pride.) and sinks onto the bed beside his sad dongsaeng. Carefully, gently, he wraps his arms around the smaller boy, stuffed toy and all, wanting to comfort, wanting to take all the pain away, wanting to wipe that frown off the should-be-maknae's face .  
  


 

"Um. Hyung?"   
  


 

Jongup's voice is drowsy but adorably confused where its resting against his chest.    
  


 

Yongguk hugs him tighter. "I miss him too, Jonguppie."  
  


 

"...Miss who, hyung?"  
  


 

Yongguk freezes. "..Himchanhyung? Isn't that why you're sleeping here? With my Tigger?"

 

It takes a minute, Jongup glancing down at the stuffed tiger in his arms before he nods, still sounding out of it. "Oh. Oh yeah. I miss him."  
  


 

Yongguk nods.  
  


 

It's so awkward Yongguk isn't sure whether to stay or go, his arms a bit rigid around Jongup. He seems too sleepy to be weirded out though. "Um. Hyung?"  
  


 

"Yeah?"  
  


 

Yongguk waits for it, waits to be told to go, to stay, anything, because he doesn't do skinship, that isn't what he does, that's Himchan's thing, but he's not here, that the whole problem and-  
  


 

"This is nice. Thank you."  
  


 

Yongguk exhales the breath he didn't know he was holding, and hums. "You're welcome, Jonguppie."  
  


 

Its quiet for a bit, only the soft sounds of breathing and the mild sounds of the other boys doing boy stuff around the dorm when Jongup speaks again. "Hyung?"  
  


 

"..Yes, Jonguppie?"  
  


 

"I have to pee."  
  


 

Immediately Yongguk extracts his arms and nods. "Okay, well. Go. You know where it is."  
  


 

Jongup nods, smiling sleepily, and totters off the bed and out the door.  
  


 

It isn't until he hears the bathroom door shut and slides into his own bed for some rest that Yongguk realizes with growing horror.  
  


 

Jongup still has Tigger.  
  


 

The little thief got away again.


End file.
